Complete
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Owen sees his children for the first time and remembers how he and Stacy came to be in the first place. Spoilers for the final episode! *Drabble*


Title: Complete

Rating: T

Pairing: Owen/Stacy

Summary: Owen sees his children for the first time and remembers how he and Stacy came to be in the first place. Spoilers for the final episode!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Drop Dead Diva!

AN: This is my first time writing for this fandom and I did miss a lot of the episodes so I probably got a lot of the facts wrong, but considering the show ended I wanted to give it a try. I seem to be the only one I know who likes Owen and Stacy together, I mean don't get me wrong, Owen and Jane are cute and so is Stacy and Fred, but I really adore Stacy and Owen. Anyways, I hope those who read this like it and it's just a drabble, but if people like it I may write more in the future. I have no beta so sorry if you find mistakes.

As Owen watched the nurses and doctor clean up his newborn son and daughter, he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky. When he first met Stacy, when he was still dating Jane, he thought of her as typical blonde, much like the ones in high school who treated him like dirt because he didn't happen to be an all star football or basket ball player. He knew it had been unfair to judge Stacy without getting to know her, but at the time he hadn't been able to help it. It was funny when he thought about it now because in the end he ended up with her and they had two beautiful children together. Stacy had taught Owen the very valuable lesson of not to judge a book by its cover.

After he and Jane ended things, he saw Stacy a lot. She once told him that she had considered him a friend even though they had never really hung out one on one before. The former judge supposed that was when he started to see her in a different light. Since Stacy had been willing to give him a chance so it was only right he do the same for her. Besides, he'd just had his heart broken and needed a friend. Befriending the beautiful blonde had been one of the smartest things he had ever done. With one conversation everything Owen had thought about her changed.

Not only was Stacy beautiful, funny, and smart, she was also caring, protective, and most honest person he ever had the pleasure of having met. She understood Owen on a level Jane never had and before he realized what was happening, he agreed to be the father of her children, which flattered him because he had never seen that coming, and not long after that he realized he was starting to fall in love with her. Of course he hadn't wanted to admit it at first because he feared having his heart torn from his chest for a second time, but fate must have wanted them together because no matter how hard he tried to push his feelings for her to the back of his mind, they kept worming their way to the front of his brain and eventually he simply did not have the strength to keep fighting the inevitable.

They'd had a rocky start that was for sure; with Jane being non to pleased that her best friend and ex-fiancee were together so not only had Owen and Jane been at odds, Stacy and Jane had been as well and that worried Owen because stress was not good for the babies. Eventually everything had been sorted out and he could finally be open about what he felt for the blonde without fear of causing any more drama. They had their rough patches like every other couple and yet they managed to make it work even if the odds were stacked against them.

"Mr. French?" Owen was startled out of his thoughts when a nurse came up to him holding one pink bundle and one blue. "Would you like to meet your son and daughter?"

Owen held out his arms as his son and daughter were placed in his arms. They were so small, but they were his and Stacy's and so he saw them as perfect. Moving to stand directly next to his fiancee, Owen bent down so she could get a good look at their children. "They are beautiful aren't they? It's a good thing they take after their mother look wise."

"I think they take after their daddy." She replied with a tired smile. "I love you Owen French."

"I love you too Stacy." He stated before kissing the top of her head softly. "You have me something I never really thought I would have; you gave me a family and you made my life complete."

End!

Please R&R like always!


End file.
